dragonballzuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Vegeta II
Vegeta II was a saiyan prince and warrior who served the Planet Trade Triumvirate and later became a member of the Earth's Special Forces. He was also the partial arch-rival to his cousin Goku. Biography Early life Vegeta II was born on the planet Vegeta to Fasha and Vegeta I, the King of his homeworld. Vegeta also had a younger brother, Table, whom he didn't know for very long. Though the leader of his people, King Vegeta and his race were also under the rule of the interplanetary warlord Freeza. While under Freeza's grip, Vegeta I was pressured to do the powerful warlord's bidding because he threatened to murder not only his family but his entire race as well if he did not. In the year 737, Vegeta effortlessly destroyed several Saibamen during a training session. A few days later, King Vegeta attempted to form a mutiny against Freeza after learning from his half-brother Bardock that the tyrant had ordered Dodoria and his troops to assassinate Bardock and his troops. King Vegeta and his royal guards ultimately failed to kill Freeza and were instead killed themselves. Freeza then proceeded to destroy the Saiyan's home planet while Vegeta was on another planet. As a result, all known living Saiyans with the exception of Kakarot, Raditz, Nappa, Turles, Tarble, Paragus, Leelu and Vegeta were killed. Time in the Planet Trade Triumvirate After the planet's destruction, Freeza kept Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz and Turles as slaves to do his bidding. Breigh became angry over working under Freeza as he and his father hated each other. Vegeta was especially reluctant to take orders from Freeza's lieutenant, Zarbon, as Vegeta stated he was responsible for mocking him for many years and "working him like a slave." Despite being Freeza's underling, Vegeta constantly and proudly called himself the "Prince of all Saiyans." As he got older, Breigh planned to assassinate Freeza several times. However, after he once witnessed Freeza's incredible display of power when he destroyed an entire planet and the rebels who opposed Freeza on it with a single gigantic energy ball fired from his index finger, Vegeta decided that he would need to wait before challenging Freeza. After an assignment to wipe out the planet Shikk alongside his comrades Raditz and Nappa, Vegeta restrained Nappa when the latter attempted to brashly attack Freeza and Zarbon for mocking the manner in which they took out the planet as he realized that his group did not stand a chance against Frieza's Elite. Nonetheless, he was still visibly angry and had to restrain himself from attacking when Zarbon mocked him as he was leaving. At one point during his time serving under Freeza, Vegeta got into a squabble with the Ginyu Force member Guldo over how Vegeta was more important in the eyes of Freeza. Guldo mocked Vegeta for being a Saiyan and said he should take orders from them, while Vegeta responded that Guldo took orders from Freeza the same as he did and mocked Guldo for being a "four-eyed freak". As the angry Guldo prepared to attack Vegeta, Freeza arrived and blasted Guldo away. Search for the Dragon Balls Battling Earth's Special Forces After hearing Raditz's dying report of seven magic objects known as the Dragon Balls that could grant wishes, Vegeta and Nappa decided to come to Earth and use the Dragon Balls to wish for immortality and to see if Raditz was truly dead. Goku and the rest of Earth's Forces were warned of their arrival, and began to train themselves. While Vegeta and Nappa traveled to Earth, they briefly stopped by Arlia. When they landed on Earth in East City, Breigh and Rock encountered several men, including Yajirobe Żarłomir, dressed up as Santa Claus for an upcoming Christmas celebration in the city. After being annoyed and then attacked by a few citizens, the two Saiyans wreaked havoc with the police unable to stop them until they laid nearly the entire metropolitan area to waste. They then found Piccolo Daimao Jr., Krillin Bongo, Son Gohan, Tien Shinhan, Chao Zu, and Yamcha Zedaki waiting for them on Paprika Island. Breigh then told Rock to plant the rest of their six Cultivar to fight the Earthlings for entertainment. It was then that his cousin Turles and his crew of mercenaries appeared and entered the battlefield. Vegeta allowed the mercenaries to engage the Earth's Special Forces who seemed to be far more powerful than the earthlings, taking Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chao Zu out of the picture quickly. During the ensuing battle, Gohan would rescue Chao Zu, demonstrating his incredible fighting skills by easily taking out Lakasei. One of the Saibamen self destructed while fighting Yamcha, and Krillin then destroyed most of the Saibamen as Daimao finished off the last one. This caused Vegeta and Nappa to become impressed. They then ordered Turles to have his crew stand down as Nappa decided he was going to battle Earth's defenders. Vegeta would continue to sit back and watch the beatings unfold. Nappa easily dominated all the fighters, resulting in Chao Zu sacrificing himself by blowing up on Nappa's back, which was in vain, resulting his friend Tien attempting to avenge him, which was also proved to be in vain. While Nappa did manage to get wounded every now and then, he seemed to have complete control of the battle. In the middle of the battle, Vegeta demanded that Nappa stop his rampage for three hours to give Goku a chance to arrive at the scene. Nappa succumbed to Vegeta's orders and obeyed him. Throughout both parts of the battle, Vegeta chuckled to himself whenever Nappa stumbled on a technique, or when one of the Earth's fighters gained the upperhand on Nappa for a limited amount of time. He also constantly belittled Nappa, calling him weak and idiotic. However, despite Vegeta's lack of faith in Nappa, he did assist Nappa in dire situations, such as when he warned Nappa about Krillin's Destructo Disc. As Nappa continued to hold the advantage in the battle, the remaining Earth fighters desperately called for Goku to assist them. When Goku finally did arrive on Earth, he headed directly towards them using his Flying Nimbus. Vegeta read Goku's power level with his scouter and then ordered Nappa to kill Goku's friends, noting that their assistance with Goku in the battle could be difficult for he and Nappa to defeat. When Gohan angered Nappa to higher levels, Nappa attempted to annihilate Gohan. Turles, the boy's uncle, nearly intervened but at the last second Vegeta got in his way. Fortunately for the young boy, Piccolo quickly stood in the way of the attack, thus sacrificing himself for Gohan's sake. After Piccolo bid his farewell to Gohan, the boy furiously attacked Nappa at full force with a energy blast, which was still not enough to injure Nappa. Vegeta recognized that Gohan's power only increased with intense displays of emotion, and ordered Nappa to kill the boy. Turles again protested, but Vegeta retaliated with a punch to the gut and began yelling at his cousin. Goku arrived just before Nappa could crush Gohan with his foot. Vegeta detected the high power level of Goku with his scouter, and after a quick introduction, Goku began to fight Nappa. Goku and Nappa seemed to be evenly matched at first, but the benefits of Goku's training quickly became evident. Eventually, Vegeta called Nappa back after taking too long, and Goku gave Krillin and Gohan Senzu Beans, which fully recovered their strength. After this Goku told his son and his friend to leave the rest to him and requested to Vegeta that they fight somewhere else. Vegeta eventually agreed, and they left the battle field. Goku told his allies to remain behind. Fight with Goku After arriving at Gizard Wasteland, the same place where Turles had planted the Tree of Might, both Vegeta and Turles offered Goku a chance to join each of them, but Goku quickly turned down both offers as he already had everything he wanted, and completely disagreed with Vegeta's selfish intentions in particular. The remaining members of the Turles Corps, Amond, Daiz, Cacao, then attempted a sneak attack on Goku while he was distracted, but they were instead all killed by the Saiyan after he used the Kaio-ken technique. Krillin and Gohan had witnessed Goku's display of power against the mercenaries and they decided to return to the battle. As they made their way over Nappa decided that he would kill them instead. Goku activated the Kaio-ken technique once again, and stopped Nappa before he could do anything, crippling him in the process. Goku ordered Vegeta to take his injured friend back to where they came from for immediate medical attention. Because of Nappa's failure to defeat a low class Saiyan like Goku, when Nappa begged Vegeta to help him, the Saiya Prince refused and instead stepped on him in disgust for his failure. Vegeta and Goku then continued discussing who was truly right, with Vegeta stating that even Goku's multiplying Kaio-Ken technique would not reach his elite rank power level. Goku replied by stating if someone worked hard enough a low-class fighter could reach the rank of an elite warrior. The two then began fighting, and it appeared that Vegeta was still much stronger than the much-improved Goku. Even using Kaio-ken, it was not enough to stop Vegeta. Thus, Goku had to push the multiplier of the technique even higher, ignoring King Kai's warnings. With this power, Goku was able to fight Vegeta on equal ground to an extent, and after this the prince of Saiyans lost his temper and decided he would destroy the planet with his Galick Gun technique, and go find the Dragon Balls on Namek instead. However, Goku countered the Galick Gun with a Kamehameha, and the two struggled for several minutes. When it seemed Vegeta was gaining the upper hand, Goku finally pushed himself to unforeseen levels and used Kaio-ken times four to boost his power even higher, in turn surprising and overwhelming Vegeta and sending him skywards. Vegeta managed to survive the beam carrying him ever higher. Thus, Vegeta decided to transform himself into his Oozaru form, which would multiply his power tenfold. Because Piccolo had destroyed the moon a couple of months prior, Vegeta was forced to throw a Power Ball into the air, thus not gaining the full benefits from an actual moon. When Vegeta transformed, Goku was nevertheless outclassed completely and had to resort to using the Spirit Bomb technique. However, before he could use it, Vegeta disrupted it with a Chou Makouhou attack. Vegeta then grabbed Goku and began to slowly crush him, making him suffer instead of killing him quickly. Upon finding Goku defeated, Krillin and Gohan attempted to distract Vegeta and cut off his tail, in order to force him back to his normal form. This attempt failed, but Yajirobe Żarłomir succeeded where they had not. When he was back to normal, Vegeta became enraged and fought Gohan briefly. Despite Gohan's efforts, Vegeta proved to be far stronger and faster than the boy. Turles, who had been mostly on the sidelines to this point, decided to interfere and engaged his cousin in battle. Goku then decided to give Krillin the last of the Spirit Bomb he managed to retain. Krillin accepted this new energy, and was instructed by Goku how to unleash it on Vegeta. Panicking at first, Krillin received further instructions from North Kai telepathically, and he hurled the Spirit Bomb at Vegeta, who had now subdued Turles and aimed to kill Gohan. When Yajirobe shouted at Krillin to throw the ball of energy, it allowed Vegeta to notice him. Krillin then threw it, and it missed, but Gohan was pure enough that he could bounce the energy back, striking both Vegeta and Turles as well destroying the Tree of Might. The Spirit Bomb hit and severely damaged him, reducing his energy and strength greatly; but he survived. Vegeta then drew upon his chi reserves and unleashed a mighty blast that struck down everyone nearby. Vegeta noticed that Turles was forcing Gohan to look at the Power Ball, and realized that he would soon transform. The Saiyan then finished off his cousin in a moment of absolute rage, but was unable to prevent Gohan from transforming thanks to Yajirobe distracting him with an attack from behind. Realizing his mistake, Vegeta quickly returned to Gohan, but was too late. Gohan assumed the Oozaru form, and Vegeta in his severely weakened state could not defeat him. However, Vegeta could out-think the primitive ape form of Gohan, and managed to cut off Gohan's tail, returning the young half-breed to normal size and power. Before Gohan could fully return to normal, however, he fell on Vegeta as a Great Ape, and Vegeta was unable to dodge in his wounded state. Vegeta realized he could not keep fighting in his current condition, and after Nappa, who had regained some of his health after eating a piece of fruit from the Tree of Might, hobbled back to the battlefield they elected to retreat, crawling over to one of their space pods. A weakened Krillin gained consciousness, and just when he was about to stab Vegeta with Yajirobe's katana sword, Goku telepathically pleaded for Krillin to let them go, wanting to have a rematch with Vegeta one day and also wanting them to have the same chance to change their ways that Piccolo had. After much persuasion, Krillin agreed. Vegeta and Nappa then departed Earth, with Vegeta vowing to make Goku regret sparing him, and the space pod took them to one of the planets controlled by Freeza. Due to his extreme arrogance, he was unable to understand how a "Low-Class" Saiyan like Goku could have done so well against him, unwilling to factor the contributions of the other three warriors into the battle. Fight against Freeza Quest to become a Super Saiyan Return of Freeza Years of training Arrival of the Cyborgs Personality and traits Vegeta Breigh was a very prideful, vengeful, ruthless and arrogant man. Losing his parents, especially his father, and then subsequently being treated little different than a slave by the Planet Trade Triumvirate took a toll on Breigh's mental health. Breigh was known for his dry wit and had a penchant for one liners, especially before arrogantly finishing off his enemies. In battle, he fed off of his opponents using all of their power and still being no match for him. This at times led Breigh to not finish off his opponent when he had the chance and even going as far as to allow his opponents to live longer to achieve their potential so he could defeat them at their best in testament to his own pridefulness. At times, this overconfidence would backfire on him and lead to his own defeat. Nevertheless, Breigh was a ruthless opponent that could angerly snap at a moments notice. Powers and abilities Considered to be a prodigy, even amongst high-class warriors, Vegeta possessed immense strength that surpassed even his own father's at a young age. As a Saiyan, Vegeta possessed a vast array of superhuman physical attributes, which he had trained to vast levels through years of rigorous training. Powers *'Saiyan Strength': As a Saiyan, Vegeta possessed immense physical strength, far more advanced than that of any ordinary human being, and many other races. He was strong enough to effortlessly break all Earthling-made materials or weapons, move in increased gravity without any discomfort, and even lift a suit capable of sinking through a planet. However his strength had limits, as even as a Super Saiyan he was not strong enough to even make the one thousand ton Magetta move. *'Saiyan Speed': As a Saiyan, Vegeta could naturally manipulate his chi to move and fly at high speeds, covering thousands of miles in a matter of seconds. *'Saiyan Durability': Vegeta's body was highly trained and powerful, essentially making him nearly-indestructible. When using his chi to bolster his defenses, even before reaching his "peak" power, Vegeta was able to easily survive all kinds of earthling weapons. *'Saiyan Senses': Vegeta was able to think and react at extremely high speeds, easily able to dodge or catch projectiles fired from weapons, or even keep up with incredible combat speeds from his opponents. As a Saiyan, Vegeta also had enhanced senses of smell, taste and sight, which further increased his combat senses and instincts. Techniques Speed and movement techniques *Afterimage: The user moved at ultrahigh speeds, leaving an afterimage where they were previously located. *Flight: As a Saiyan, Vegeta could naturally fly at incredible speeds with minimal effort. Energy based techniques *Baryon Ray - A large blue energy wave attack. Vegeta used this technique notably on Freeza and Cell. Trunks later made his own variation of this technique. *Big Bang Attack – Vegeta discharged a medium-sized ball of chi in his hand. On impact, this technique caused a violent explosion. He used this attack for the first time to destroy Android 19. *''Chi'' Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. *Chou Makouhou – Great Ape Vegeta's variation of the Mouth Energy Wave. *Destructo Disk – A razor sharp disk of energy. Vegeta uses a very similar variation of this attack to cut off Great Ape Gohan's tail. *Dirty Fireworks – Vegeta pointed his middle and index fingers at his target, making it explode. Vegeta first used this technique to kill a Saibaman who was holding back in a battle. On Namek he used this move to kill Cui. The name of this technique came from when Vegeta killed Cui as he said that Cui exploding into pieces were some dirty fireworks. *Double Galick Cannon – Vegeta used this technique to kill Pui Pui. It involved him putting both his hands on his opponents chest followed by a huge energy blast at point blank range which completely obliterated them. *Anneauxd énergies – Vegeta shot out strong rings made of pure chi to bind his opponents by the limbs for further assaults. He used this attack during his battle against Goku whilst under the influence of Babidi. *Final Burst Cannon – Vegeta used this technique as his final attack against Freeza after all his other attacks failed. It was used again on Goku. *Final Explosion – The ultimate and suicidal version of Super Explosive Wave. Vegeta detonated his body in an attempt to kill Majin Buu, resulting in a devastating, golden-yellow explosion. This was the only instance that he used the technique. *Final Flash – Vegeta's signature technique. Vegeta would conduct chi in both of his hands and then placed them next to each other, combining the chi and discharging in the form of a devastating stream of energy. He used this against Recoome and Perfect Cell. *Final Galick Cannon – Vegeta delivered several rapid attacks before punching the enemy's stomach and discharging a beam of potent purple chi energy through the enemy. Vegeta used this technique to kill Zarbon. *Final Impact – Vegeta fired a fierce bolt of energy from his index and middle finger. He used this attack during his fight with Majin Buu whilst under the influence of Babidi. *Fireball - Vegeta would throw a fireball at the opponent. *Galick Blazer – The energy sphere version of the Galick Gun. Vegeta used this attack to distract Cell during he and Gohan's Kamehameha battle, allowing Gohan to gain the advantage and destroy Cell. *Galick Gun – Vegeta's signature technique. Vegeta bent to the side while holding the back of his hands parallel to each other, conducting purple chi that discharged a concentrated, powerful beam. *Heat Dome Attack – Vegeta charged and then fired an energy wave above himself at his foe. He later taught this technique to his son. *Maximum Flasher – A powerful energy beam that Vegeta fired with one hand. He used this technique against Cell after he killed Trunks. *Photon Bomber – A powerful energy blast used against Dr. Gero. *Power Ball – An energy ball which simulated the effects of a full moon to allow a Saiyan with a tail to become a Great Ape. *Super Energy Wave Volley – Vegeta released a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponents, causing a massive accumulation of damage. It was used in many of his battles. *Super Explosive Wave – Vegeta released a gigantic wave of energy from his body, causing a huge amount of destruction. He first used this in his first fight against Goku. Martial Art techniques *Amazing Impact – A rush attack Vegeta used against Captain Ginyu, and later when battling Android 19. *Atomic Blast – A rush attack that Vegeta used during his battle with Recoome and later Semi-Perfect Cell. *Big Bang Impact – A rush attack used by Vegeta in his fight with Semi-Perfect Cell. *Brave Punisher – A rush attack used by Vegeta as an Ascended Super Saiyan, in his fight against Brolly. Transformations *Oozaru: Like all other Saiyans, Goku was able to transform into a Great Ape if he had a tail and gained the necessary amount of Blutz Waves required to transform. Unlike Goku and Gohan, Vegeta retained his rationality and composure when transformed. Likewise, he also retained the ability to fully speak and manipulated his energy for feats such as flying. He was much more powerful than his normal form when transformed, and easily crushed Goku, who exclaimed that not even a Kaio-ken x5 would work on him. Vegeta's power in the Great Ape form was ten times that of the Saiyan's base form. Despite his immense increase in size and bulk, he was noted by Goku to have grown equally faster in this form. In direct proportion to his paramount size, his ears were equally keen, able to detective the most minute sounds from great distances. *Super Saiyan: Vegeta was fascinated with the transformation and obsessed over obtaining it so that he could avenge his race by having the power to defeat Freeza. Goku achieved the state prior to Vegeta, which only fueled his desire to unlock the potential hidden within him. Vegeta first showed off the Super Saiyan state during his fight with Android 19, ripping off the Android's arms and thereby rendering it unable to keep absorbing his energy, after which he reduced it to a lifeless head with the Big Bang Attack. In this form, his power increased many times over from his regular level. His hair turned blond becoming a bit more rigid while standing more up right and he acquired a golden aura just as Goku before him. He gained a slight increase in muscle mass as well. *Ascended Super Saiyan: The half-point between Super Saiyan and a Super Saiyan at full power. He had the same basic golden features of his Super Saiyan level, only now his muscles were much larger. His hair was also bigger and slightly sharper, and he looked and acted more dominant. Due to Vegeta's muscle mass increase, he was much stronger than in his Super Saiyan form, and his speed and agility were unencumbered. He first achieved this transformation in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. *Full-Power Super Saiyan: Vegeta was first seen in this form when he fought against Goku while under the influence of Babidi. In this transformation there were some noticeable changes, such as his hair growing a little bit longer, spikier and becoming more defined than previously. He also gained electricity in the aura surrounding his body in this form. Appearances Notes and references Category:Saiyans Category:Males Category:Royalty Category:Inhabitants of Vegeta Category:Earth's Special Forces members Category:Planet Trade Triumvirate members Category:Inhabitants of Earth